Vampires and Monkeys and Boys, Oh My!
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: when Fred and George are turned into to monkeys, the Weasly kids sell them to a vampire boy named Tristan. later they are sold to Bella, but how much trouble will they cause?and they will make much more trouble if they become vampire monkeys! R&R! REVIEW!


**A/N Really random story but so much fun to write. A huge thanks to my Beta, jewlzncoolz, who came up with the idea for this story! Now, on with the story!**

**Crossover between twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Here goes…**

**Vampires, and Monkeys, and Boys, Oh My!**

Chapter one

Yeah! George and I had just found a way to enter names into the goblet of fire! We were going to do it. We were just about to drop our names in, and there was a crowd gathered around the goblet. George and I were standing side by side on top of two chairs that had been set there.

"One" I said, excitedly.

"Two," Fred grinned.

"THREE!" We both bellowed, right over the age line Dumbledore had sat up.

But once our feet touched the ground, we both flew backwards again. I lay on my back for a few seconds, listening to the people laugh. But when I rolled over, it felt as if I wasn't in my body anymore.

I looked over at where George had fallen and gasped. There, laying where George should be, was a…a… _monkey with a red beard?!?!?!_ What the hell?!

My eyes grew wide in shock.

The monkey starred back at me with the same amount of shock on its face as was on mine. But then I realised something. I looked down my body and yelled. I was a freaking _MONKEY WITH A RED BEARD TOO!_

What the hell was going on?

Fred the monkey stood up as Professor Dumbledore walked into the room, laughing. I scratched my chest and a shrieking monkey sound escaped my lips.

"Well boys," he smirked "I see you tried to get pass my Age and Monkey line. How did that work for you?"

We just glared at him before two of the teachers picked us up and walked us to the Hospital Wing.

As they sat us down on one of the beds and Madam Poppy **(A/N : I don't remember her last name)** walked into the room, she burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her.

After she was able to slow her laughter, she came over to us and preformed a reversal spell. But the problem was, the spell didn't work. Damn it!

"Uh oh, Dumbledore, I think your age line might have been just a little _too_ powerful," she said, looking wide-eyed to the Headmaster.

"What do you mean, Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"I cant seem to turn them back... yet," she explained uneasily. Fred the monkey groaned in frustration.

McGonagall's eyes widened and she looked worried. We just sat there, soundless, staring at them.

Great, I have stay as a furry, stinky, MONKEY! With a BEARD! A red beard! Oh _joy…_

_-Later that night-_

We were still Monkeys! Ugh! George was sleeping when I saw the Hospital Wing door creek open. Our little brother Ron stepped through with Ginny and…_PERCY?!_

Percy whispered, "Silencio," before they all ran over to us and grabbed George and I.

I kicked in defense but all they did was hold on tighter as they ran to the front door, so I gave up. Fred was still sleeping though, when they stepped outside. Standing there was a little boy, but he was quite handsome with golden eyes and pale skin.

He quietly laughed when he saw us and said to the three traitors ,"give them to me. I know the _perfect_ family to take them to."

Percy nodded and the other two handed us over to the boy.

"See ya soon, Fred, George! NOT!" The three of them laughed and went back inside. I guess they didn't like all those pranks that we pulled on them over the years.

Damn...we were still monkeys.

The kid apparated. _Wait, how could apparate at that young of an age_? I wondered.

"I'm a vampire _and_ a wizard, Fred, that's how," the boy said to us.

_How the HELL did he know what I just thought???????_

"My power is mind reading. I'm Tristan, by the way. Hundreds of years ago, when I was seven, I was changed by a rouge vampire. I've been this way ever since. And I'm taking you to live with a vampire family", he explained to us cheerfully.

I internally groaned. I had to live with a family of vampires AND I was a monkey. _Perfect_.

This was going to be a long life If I had to spend the rest of it this way.

(Bella POV)

The doorbell rang and I ran over to Jasper's room where the boys were playing on the Wii.

"EDWARD, EDWARD!" I yelled to get his attention.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"THEY'RE HERE! MY MONKEYS ARE HERE!" I did a happy dance as I clapped my hands together in joy.

"Good for you love, now go get the door while I beat Emmet at Wii Boxing.

"YAY!" I squealed before running to get the door.

As I flung it open I saw Tristan standing there with two adoreable monkeys in his arms.

But they had _beards._

_WTF?_

"Tristan, why do the monkeys have beards?" I asked, looking at my moneys warily.

"Uh, they are a, err, new, um, breed of monkeys", he said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, okay", I shrugged. I was happy enough.

"Yeah, they are from the um, pet shop in, um, Italy, and they breed, err, different types of monkeys there", he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, cool! Can I hold them?" I pleaded.

"Sure, here" he said, handing them over to me. I beamed down at them. One looked mad, and slightly surprised, and the other was sleeping. "The name of the one sleeping is George, and the other one is Fred."

"Aw, what cute names!"

"Uh, yeah, so, yeah, I have to go now, so, um, BYE!" he said before leaving.

I ran back inside and took them the girl so they could see how cute they were.

"OH MY GOD! They are so _cute!_" Alice said, taking them from my arms. But her grip was looser then mine, and the one monkey jumped out of her arms and ran downstairs, and we heard a crash.

"NO! NOT MY VASE!" Esme yelled, running past us. My eyes widened.

_Uh oh._


End file.
